


Good Vibes

by Euna



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Disorder, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Sex Toys, Vibrators, brief mentions of dissociation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euna/pseuds/Euna
Summary: "Felix…" Dimitri tilts his head in reply, arching his eyebrows upwards."If you want, you can try to keep working…" Felix continues with a smirk. "See how long you last."It takes some deliberation on Dimitri's part, but Felix knows he has the man hook, line, and sinker when a lazy grin creeps across his face."Okay... I accept your challenge," he says slowly."Fantastic," Felix replies. "I hope you realize you're going to lose."The sequel to Vibe Check I never thought I would write.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 22
Kudos: 154





	Good Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Quid pro quo, Dimitri. It's your turn.
> 
> Probably the most self-indulgent thing I've written thus far.

_Clack clack clack_ goes the sound of Dimitri striking the keys of his laptop, rhythmic in nature, as he has for the past hour and— Felix checks his watch — forty-five minutes.

They're on Felix's bed, Dimitri lying on his stomach, staring at his computer with his arms wrapped around their obnoxious stuffed Ikea shark (the sole survivor of what Sylvain likes to call _The_ _BLÅHAJ Debacle_ ) and Felix beside his feet, lounging up against his (newly reinstated) headboard and a bunch of pillows, a book in hand and music playing softly through his earbuds. 

Intermittently, there will be a lull in the tapping, silence reigning supreme for a scant few minutes until it resumes. It's just enough time for Dimitri to read over his newest paragraph before he heaves a frustrated sigh and deletes all but two sentences, starting over again. It's painful to watch.

The term paper he's working on has something to do with international relations between Almyra, Brigid, and Fodlan, but Felix isn't taking any political science courses, so he can't be sure. Dimitri mentioned it earlier, frantically wringing his hands and expressing his fears over not finishing in time, even though it's due in four days and Dimitri is already three quarters done the damn thing.

_"But what if something happens to me in the next few days? What if there's an accident, what if something goes wrong at practice, what if—"_

_"Dimitri, breathe. You're psyching yourself out."_

_"I know! But Felix, what if—"_

_"But nothing. Look at me. Breathe."_

He's an overachiever and fraught with anxiety; a combination that constantly plays awful and cruel tricks on his psyche. Felix loves him, but it's trying, and there are times where he wants nothing more than to grab him and tell him to stop. Just stop. Stop fretting, stop over-analyzing, stop driving himself crazy. 

And also to stop fidgeting. 

Even now as he's working his leg is shaking, agitated.

But...

It's never that easy to stop. Dimitri can't turn it off like a switch even if he wants to.

Trying to do so by force has never been the best recourse either, and has always done them both more harm than good. And Dimitri isn't like Felix who tends to ignore or suppress his feelings when they bubble to the surface. But Felix has been working with Dr. Cichol on that, too.

In a way they're both a work in progress. Felix can't fault him for how he feels, but maybe he can do something about it.

He reaches out and touches the foot closest to him, thumb idly stroking the bones of Dimitri's ankle as he begins the next chapter of the novel Ashe lent him to read. He's intent on finishing it before the next time they meet between classes so they can discuss their thoughts on it. He will, eventually. Maybe not today, but soon.

When Dimitri expels another annoyed sigh, he moves his hand up to his calf and squeezes it. Half of it is an attempt at reassurance, and the other half is, selfishly, because his boyfriend isn't wearing sweat pants for once and his jeans are on the right side of slightly too small. The material moulds to his long legs like a second skin, and it's distracting.

And maybe, just maybe, he thinks, his eyes slipping from Kyphon's latest adventure into the unknown to the broad expanse of Dimitri's back, it's also because Felix believes Dimitri should consider taking a break from his work and pay attention to him instead.

Not that he's desperate for attention or anything. That would be dumb.

Really dumb.

He just wants to give Dimitri the chance to rest and reset his brain, that's all.

Dimitri's leg stills after several minutes, but he hasn't stopped fidgeting entirely and Felix has had just about enough of that. He stops stroking his leg and snaps his book shut. It's time to do something.

"Why don't you come back to it later?" He suggests, setting the book down and removing his headphones. "You've been staring at that screen for almost two hours."

Dimitri shakes his head, blond hair sticking up in various directions from where he's repeatedly run his hands through it. "It's almost done," he says, fingers once again flying across the keyboard. "Six hundred words left. Then I still need to edit my citations, write up my title page, and then—"

Felix stops listening. He stretches his arms above his head instead, joints letting out a satisfying pop as he does, and gets up on his hands and knees to crawl over to Dimitri. 

Dimitri is still muttering to himself, even as Felix climbs on top of him and straddles his thighs from behind. He acts like he doesn't notice when Felix touches his shoulders, caresses the muscles of his back through his thin t-shirt, and traces his fingers all the way down to palm his ass with both hands. Instead of reacting, he highlights a section of text and moves it to an earlier paragraph. Felix scowls, and applies more pressure with his hands.

Still nothing.

Hm.

After several more attempts to garner his attention, Felix goes for the gold and sneaks a hand between Dimitri's legs to cup his dick through his jeans.

 _That_ finally gets him the response he's hoping for.

"Felix!" Dimitri yelps, affronted, jerking his head around to glare at him. A frown of disapproval pulls at the corners of his mouth. Felix stares back at him impassively, giving him a little squeeze and he can feel Dimitri's hips twitch in response. Maybe it's impolite to fondle his lover while he's busy working on important school assignments, but Dimitri's done this to Felix many times, so fair is only fair.

"Do you remember when we last had sex?" Felix asks abruptly.

"What?" Dimitri looks confused, "I… yes?"

"You said next time I could fuck you." It rolls off his tongue bluntly and without preamble. "Can this be 'next time?'"

Dimitri's eyes widen in surprise, mouth slightly open as he blinks at him. He looks to and from his computer at Felix, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

Dimitri glances forlornly at his Google document and Felix can see him physically sag when he does; as if the idea of inaction rests like a literal weight upon his broad shoulders.

"I… I really do need to finish this, Felix. Can you wait just a little longer? Professor Macuil automatically deducts twenty percent if we don't cite everything properly…"

Contrary to his words, however, he grinds against Felix's palm anyway, which Felix takes as a good sign. "You don't have to do anything," he murmurs, teasing a finger over his zipper. "I'll take care of you."

"Felix…" Dimitri tilts his head in reply, arching his eyebrows upwards.

"If you want, you can try to keep working…" Felix continues with a smirk. "See how long you last."

The challenge gives Dimitri pause, his eyes narrowing as he thinks it over. Their competitive streak is somewhat of a running joke between them and their friends. It multiplies tenfold when they get Sylvain involved, because Felix always plays for keeps and he does whatever it takes to win. He has a long string of victories under his belt to lord over both of them, but Dimitri especially, and he anticipates this time will be no exception. There's something on the tip of his tongue, and he thinks what he's tasting is the sweetness of his imminent victory.

It takes some deliberation on Dimitri's part, but Felix knows he has the man hook, line, and sinker when a lazy grin creeps across his face. There's apprehension mixed with intrigue in the blue of his good eye.

"Okay... I accept your challenge," he says slowly. 

"Fantastic," Felix replies. "I hope you realize you're going to lose." He gives Dimitri's ass a sharp slap.

*

Felix starts him off easy. He nuzzles his neck and nips his ear, suckling on a lobe as Dimitri gets comfortable in front of his computer again. He moves on to ruck his shirt up and off, baring warm, soft skin that he presses little kisses to as he massages some of the tension from his shoulders. Dimitri radiates heat, and Felix is drawn to him like a cat is to the sun. The desire to lie there, curled up against him is strong enough that he has to pull back and collect himself, lest he lose his focus and, by default, lose the challenge.

There's time for that later, he decides, once he's through making a mess of this man. 

Dimitri makes a content noise and continues with his work as Felix sets about unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, shucking the pants with Dimitri's help and tossing them to the floor. Felix looks down at him, pleased by what he sees. 

Dimitri has a great ass, and a great body. Bless him for learning how to properly take care of himself over the past few years.

He's always been taller and broader than Felix, but as a teenager, especially in the aftermath of losing his parents, he had a malnourished and sickly appearance. He'd been so thin, so gaunt, and not unlike a wraith as he'd stalked the halls of the Fraldarius home in a fugue.

Dimitri's year abroad in Duscur when they first started college had been good for him, both mentally and physically. It was one of the best things to ever happen to him, in Felix's opinion. In the time he'd been gone, he'd eaten well, worked hard, made new friends and happier memories, and upon his return Felix had barely recognized the man he'd become.

(This had been the catalyst to a major turning point in their relationship, when Dimitri had joined GMU's hockey team and lost the use of his right eye not a year later.)

Felix is proud of him for all of this, but is also unquestionably happy to reap the benefits of said hard work. 

Following the divets of Dimitri's back, he runs his lips over every part of him he can reach, sucking marks into his hips, his thighs, and peeling back his underwear as well to bite the swell of one shapely cheek. His lips quirk with a grin as Dimitri jumps, clearly surprised at the sudden nip. 

"Did you just—?"

"Mm. Keep working, if you think you can."

Dimitri snorts softly and resumes typing in lieu of a reply. He cradles the stuffed shark closer to his chest, resting his chin on it.

The crux though… is that Felix is not a very patient man. He can't take it easy on Dimitri for very long.

Especially not when he sets his sights on victory, and when he's already had his fill of lavishing attention upon the rest of Dimitri's body.

He discards Dimitri's underwear in rapid time, nudging his legs apart, eager to get to the main event. He's met with some resistance however, and, sensing Dimitri's hesitation, he stills his efforts.

"Hey," he whispers. "You're okay." As if trying to calm a skittish animal, he keeps his voice soft and nonthreatening as he rubs the outside of one muscular thigh. Each time he's willing to allow Felix to touch him this intimately it's a big deal for Dimitri, no matter how often it happens. 

Slowly but surely, under his tender touch, Dimitri settles and relaxes, parting his legs for Felix. It is far from the first time he's fingered Dimitri— when he warms up the lubricant between his fingers and slides one into his hole— and will certainly not be the last. They've had some of the best sexual experiences together when Felix has worked him up beforehand, teasing his prostate until he's hard and begging to fuck Felix, which he is only happy to oblige. 

He's always so tight around his fingers to start, too much tension bottled up inside and apprehension about something that has yet to happen.

It's fine, though, it's nothing Felix hasn't dealt with before. 

He works in a second finger along with the first, slightly stretching out his inner walls. He pulls them out, drizzling more lubricant onto his fingers, and curses himself for his uncharacteristic clumsiness when it drips onto the bedspread. Dimitri huffs in amusement.

"Shut up," he grumbles.

Dimitri's responding chuckle cuts off with a hitch as Felix pushes his fingers back in, curving his fingers down, seeking out that spot inside that—

" _Ah!"_

—makes his hips jerk back in surprise. He probes it further, Dimitri shuddering under his touch, cinching around his fingers _so tightly._ He moans into the plush shark. "Hah… _ah…_ "

"You're so sensitive," Felix teases, but without malice. He works him open with a third, and eventual fourth finger as Dimitri continues to type one handed, averaging about two words a minute. He's silly for accepting such an arbitrary challenge; he never stood a chance, not when Felix knows exactly where to touch and how to make him squirm.

Once Felix thinks he's sufficiently prepared, he shuffles through his bedside drawer and pulls out the toy he'd purchased for Dimitri's gift. Composed of smooth and sleek black silicone, it makes Felix blush when he looks at it, remembers how it felt inside him. 

Dimitri has gone back to typing for now but he's moving slowly, curiosity rolling off of him in waves. Felix can tell he's trying to keep his voice neutral when he asks, "Are you looking for the condoms? They should be in the bottom drawer."

Felix covers the shaft of the plug with lubricant, humming in reply. "I know. I saw them." 

"Oh. Okay."

He's cute. So very cute. He has no idea.

Angling the toy with his left hand, he runs it over Dimitri's rim, sliding it between his cheeks, and with his right he turns it on. Dimitri jumps.

" _What—!"_

His thighs instinctively tense, closing together, but Felix is having none of that. He sets down the remote, coaxes them back open and slips the toy inside, the easy slide making Dimitri gasp. He finds a rhythm, gliding it in and out, dragging it over his rim, his sack, and back inside. 

"Ah… _that's...?"_

In, out, in, out. He would do this for hours if he could. Maybe he will. Maybe he _should_.

"I thought you might like to try it for yourself."

" _Hnn_..." is Dimitri's reply, humping the bed. It's exactly the answer he likes.

"What do you think?" He can't help the grin that splits his face, delighting in each soft whimper and whine his lover emits as Felix pulls and pushes the toy for him.

" _Oh, Goddess_ ," he chokes. "What do I think? Felix please. How do you expect me to _think_ when you—"

Felix pushes the toy in deep, holding it in place, ripping a moan from Dimitri that's low and throaty and _so beautiful._ He wants to listen to it over and over again _._

"That's the thing," he breathes, "I don't."

Dimitri moans again, and Felix hears the sound of fabric tearing.

*

It takes a few more minutes, but Dimitri ultimately gives up the pretense of working, and Felix can proudly declare himself the winner of their little challenge. Not that there was any doubt he would win, of course. His victory was assured from the very beginning.

The laptop, now closed and shoved off to the side of the bed, lays abandoned. The shark joins it momentarily until Felix expresses, with conviction, that he doesn't want it to watch them having sex, and proceeds to kick it off the bed.

Dimitri protests (albeit weakly) and issues a quiet, "I'm sorry," to the stuffed animal, which Felix feels is inappropriate and unnecessary.

"It can't hear you," he mutters, adjusting his hand to hold the plug in place, guiding Dimitri to sit back on it. He watches it disappear inch by inch between those sculpted cheeks of his, as Dimitri takes it to the hilt. His hand will tire well before _he_ ever tires of watching him, that's for sure.

With a palm resting between Dimitri's shoulder blades, Felix murmurs quiet words of encouragement as the man slowly lowers himself onto the toy, getting accustomed to the new angle and the control he's been given. Felix's touch is there to help keep his lover stable, stable in body as well as in mind.

Felix knows he has to be careful. He's lost Dimitri like this before; lost him to his thoughts and memories, to old pains and scars and the echoes of their past. To let go, to fully give himself over to pleasure is one of the most difficult things Felix can ask of him, but he still tries. He tries for his sake, for their sake.

And as he trembles beneath Felix's fingertips, sweat beading down the arch of his spine, Felix is thankful. He brushes the hair from the nape of Dimitri's neck and leans in to kiss it, the taste of salt fresh on his lips. 

"Felix…" Dimitri exhales, his voice quaking, hands twisting in the sheets in front of him.

He grunts in acknowledgement, slipping his free hand down to the curve of Dimitri's waist. He slides it around to splay a hand over his belly, caressing the soft hairs just below his navel, and down to the base of his cock.

"Oh, Felix…it's— it's...hah _, ah_ …"

"I know."

"Nn... _Goddess_ …"

Dimitri is overwhelmed with sensation, but it doesn't stop him from rocking back and forth, fucking himself on the toy even as he shudders and whines each time his prostate is stimulated. Felix understands more than anyone what that's like, recalling his own experience with fondness even as his hand aches from how intensely he's holding the base of the plug.

This is turnabout in a way, but it's also exactly what Dimitri needs. With his focus on his own pleasure he doesn't have time to think about anything else.

"Do you feel good?" 

"Yes…" he sighs, hanging his head, hair obscuring his face. Felix gives his dick an encouraging stroke. "How... did you do this for so long? How... did… you— _ah!"_ He cuts himself off mid-question, a high pitched gasp escaping him as he arches his back, the sound of it making Felix's face flush crimson and heat travel to his groin. Dimitri's thighs squeeze together, and damn does he ever look good like this; back muscles, arms, thighs, glutes spasming like it's too much, like he's losing control over himself. 

He's so beautiful it hurts.

"Ah... oh… Oh, Felix... _Oh!_ " he curls in on himself with a helpless cry.

"Right there?"

" _Yes_ ," Dimitri hisses through his teeth, "Yes there, _there!"_ He rolls his hips back, desperate to take the toy deeper. Felix almost lets go, surprised at the suddenness of it and just the _strength_ of him.

"More… more… _higher_ ," he moans, hips rolling, a hand scrambling blindly behind him, looking for the remote. Felix snatches it up out of Dimitri's reach and dials the speed up for him, shy of the max setting because he doesn't want Dimitri to come yet. Although the thought of overstimulating him to the brink of tears while he fucks him is—

Well.

It would be delightful, but the point is to unravel him, not incapacitate him, so he won't do that. 

Felix can concede to at least let him _try_ to finish his assignment once he's through with him.

"Goddess, you're so…" Felix swipes his tongue over his dry lips. He drops the remote and shoves his hand down the front of his own pants where he's straining against his briefs just from watching Dimitri. Dimitri who whimpers again, slamming down on the vibrating plug, and Felix's dick throbs at the sounds he makes.

"Felix… _please!"_

He's so hot. _He's so unbearably_ _hot._

"I know, I know. It's good, but I'm going to turn it down again, okay?" He murmurs, thumb stroking the head of his cock in slow circles. He'd kill for some relief right now, this man is driving him insane. Dimitri makes a questioning sound, gazing at him from over his shoulder as he bounces on the toy. "It's going to feel even better, I promise."

"...what?" It comes out breathy and uneven, incredulous and absolutely _wrecked_.

"You'll see what I mean. Just trust me."

"Okay," he mumbles, "Okay, okay…"

*

He spends the next few minutes adjusting the speeds of the toy, alternating between letting Dimitri mellow at the lowest setting, and ramping it up for him until he howls at the higher settings. He leaves him begging for more, more _,_ begging _Felix please let me come. Please._

He doesn't, of course.

He turns the toy off completely to give him a break instead, and Dimitri is not very happy when the vibrations cease and Felix makes no move to turn them back on for him. "Trust me," Felix repeats when Dimitri looks back at him, betrayal written across his pretty face, unshed tears shining in his eyes.

To assuage him, he pulls Dimitri to his chest and takes his chin in hand, kissing him, mouth opening on a sigh as his clothed cock rubs against his lover's back. _Let me take care of you_ , is what he wants to say, but the words are caught in his throat.

"I do…" Dimitri says, turning in his arms, his hands comb through Felix's hair, tongues brushing as they feel each other out, Dimitri's breath calming from frantic to steady. "So much," he continues, pushing Felix down against the sheets and pillows, hand under his shirt, mapping out his chest with feather light touches.

His cock rubs against the crotch of Felix's pants, hard, needy, insistent, as he sucks bruising kisses into Felix's neck, and Felix almost gives in, almost gives in to the temptation to let Dimitri mount and fuck him as they usually would. He nearly relinquishes control as Dimitri kisses the breath out of him.

But—

No.

His fingers find the plug and tease Dimitri with it, interrupting their kiss. "I'm not finished with you yet," he says, lightly admonishing him. "Lie down."

Dimitri whines, cradles Felix's face, pressing their foreheads together.

"Felix… Felix, please, love. I need—I _want— Let me—_ "

Felix huffs, gently removes Dimitri's hands. "I know what you want, but you need to lie down first." He's heavy, solid muscle making it nigh impossible to move him without serious effort. "Lie down for me," he says again. 

Dimitri sits up, plays with the waistband of Felix's pants, expression pinched, complicated and conflicted. He's not looking at Felix, doesn't quite look like he's all there, and Felix's stomach briefly lurches in fear. He's probably fine. He shouldn't need to worry, but...

"Dimitri?" he calls once. He doesn't respond.

He tries again, louder this time. " _Dimitri."_

His mismatched eyes snap toward Felix's face, and relief floods his body. Thank the Goddess. "Please?" 

Dimitri inhales sharply through his nose, and nods, climbing off of Felix.

Shaking, shivering, unfulfilled, he lies back down on his stomach, unsteady as he goes. Felix doesn't need to see it to know how he's dripping all over the sheets, how it won't be long before he sends him over the edge. He wonders, as he removes his own clothes, if it's selfish to want to leave him like this for a little longer? To take his time absorbing this moment, absorbing it the way Dimitri does when their roles are reversed, when Dimitri leaves Felix a simpering, stammering mess?

Ah, perhaps... but he has to remember that where Felix is used to it, Dimitri is not. Felix is used to Dimitri and his sentimentality and how each time he looks at Felix it's as though it will be the last he sees of him. As if one day they'll wake up and decide that they can't do this anymore, that they've cut each other too deep after a fight and the damage done is irreversible, permanent, and no amount of bandaging and suturing can stop the bleeding.

Felix sighs, the pressure of his hands on Dimitri's hips grounding him back to reality, pulling him away from the stifling thoughts that threaten to close around his neck and choke him, black out his vision of the man before him. _Focus on him. Nothing else._

"Felix…?"

Dimitri's voice is quiet, good eye peering back at him, his cheek resting softly against the duvet. The tension is back in his shoulders as he clenches and unclenches the tarnished sheets in his hands. He's...

"I'm here."

...stunning.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah." He smiles faintly at him.

It's almost silly that Dimitri is suddenly checking in on Felix when he's the one lying prone and bare and awash with nerves. When he's the one that inches closer to toppling over the edge when he starts to lose himself.

It must provide him with a sense of familiarity and control over the situation to fall into established habits from whenever Felix is on the receiving end of such treatments, and that's why he feels the need to ask.

"I was... thinking, that's all," he says, removing the plug, setting it aside. His fingers dip into Dimitri's hole again, gently spreading and loosening him further in preparation. Dimitri wriggles against them. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes," his eyes flutter shut. "Yes… yes… please." His hole clamps around his fingers, stealing his breath away. He wants to bury himself between his legs so bad he's dizzy from the thought of it. Bury his fingers, his face, his cock—

"Do you want me to use a condom or no?" 

He shakes his head. "No… let me feel it, feel all of you."

Gutted, heat floods Felix's face, which should be impossible because all the blood in his body has flown south for the winter to his dick, and yet.

And _yet._

They've done this before, he reminds himself. Not often, not often like this, but this isn't a first. They've done this, they can do it again. Felix wants and he wants and he wants and—

There's something about Dimitri's vulnerability being so openly on display that, in the end, it's _Felix_ who is the one that's left a mess. 

It's Dimitri's love, it's his trust, it's him giving himself over completely to someone else and that someone else happens to be Felix and he's— he— 

Felix needs to stop. He needs to take his own advice and stop. This can't be a thing that happens every time he fucks Dimitri or he'll go absolutely insane.

"Okay," he says, because what else can he say? "Okay."

So he spreads the lubricant over himself a little too overzealously (Goddess he's really getting it everywhere isn't he?) and, it's honestly like he can't get inside Dimitri fast enough. He brackets his hips with his knees, slides in between taut muscles and _, Holy mother of Seiros, he's so tight._

" _Dimitri_." It really has been a while because Dimitri is squeezing around him like a vice and he's not even halfway in. If this continues he's going to come before he has a chance to do _anything_. "Dimitri, you need to relax. You're going to break my dick off."

"I— Felix, I'm sorry," he replies, voice small, quiet. "Maybe if you… hold me?" 

Felix sighs, curls his arms around Dimitri, draping his body over his back like a blanket. "Like this?"

"Yes… thank you."

Little by little, he can feel his muscles shift, becoming more pliant, lessening their stifling hold around him. He slides in all the way sharply without meaning to, and Dimitri throws his head back with a hiss.

"Oh shit, oh _fuck."_

At first, Felix is so dazed by the feeling he's not sure who says it. 

" _Shit… shit…_ " 

Until he hears it again and realizes it's Dimitri. _Dimitri_ is the one uttering profanities under his breath. In stark contrast to the usual way he'll growl, almost animalistic, when he's rooted inside Felix, each curse is soft and pleading and Felix thinks some of it must be psychological because he hasn't moved, hasn't budged an inch yet.

Felix caresses Dimitri's stomach. "You okay?" 

He swallows, nods. "Yes. Just... startled."

"Ah. I'm going to move then."

Easy pace, he decides. He draws his hips back, slides in with shallow thrusts. He forgot how incredible this feeling was— the tight heat pressing on all sides of him feels unreal. He always thought Dimitri was exaggerating with the way he acts like Felix's ass is the holy grail of all asses, but he gets it now, understands how something like this could be so addictive when he squeezes Dimitri's middle, letting out a low moan of his own when Dimitri clenches back, wiggles his hips. 

Slow, easy, shallow, yet deep enough to feel him, deep enough to unwind Dimitri that he relaxes completely into the mattress with a sigh.

"I won't break, Felix," Dimitri murmurs. "Make me feel good." A pause. "I want you."

"Hm…" Felix rests his chin against his back, plants a kiss between his shoulder blades. His hand reaches between Dimitri's legs to fold his fingers around his dick sandwiched between his body and the bed. "How do you want me?"

Dimitri laughs, breathlessly, "Any way I can have you."

_Wha—_

"That's not an answer," Felix grumbles, his hips moving on autopilot, cock continuing its slow drag across his lover's insides. "You know what I mean."

Dimitri grins at him then, an imperious little flash of teeth, wiping his bangs away from his face. "I do, but I think you know what _I_ mean." He has a lot of cheek for someone with his face mushed to the bed, a dick in his ass and who was nearly in tears earlier from a vibrator, but Felix knows it's taken him a lot to get where he is right now, so he won't give him shit about it.

One day he knows he's going to marry this man. He's doomed to be endeared by him and ensnared in his web for the rest of his life.

But he doesn't say that, or allude to it at all. He grips Dimitri harder and Goddess is he ever _wet_. He's going to need to throw these sheets out later because between the stains and the rips he's never going to be able to salvage them. His palm is covered in precome as he strokes the head and down his shaft, spreading it over the rest of velvet soft skin. Felix's hands aren't that small, but Dimitri's dick always feels so big when he holds it in his hand or his mouth.

"Ah, Felix please," Dimitri squirms, "You're teasing me…"

"Maybe just a little bit," he admits, thumb pressing into the slit, index finger rubbing along the underside, just below the head. Felix fancies himself pretty good at multitasking under most circumstances, but it's going to be tough if he risks crushing his hand while he pounds Dimitri into the mattress, there's just not enough space to move in this position. Not that he's a quitter because he most certainly is _not_.

He just, he picks his battles, okay? Dimitri wriggles against him. 

"Felix." More firmly this time, a hint of impatience. "Fuck me."

Felix's eyes widen. "Where did you learn to talk like that?" He mutters, masking his surprise with a frown.

"From you, of course."

"...Hm." He pulls his hips back, thrusts inside him, harder this time. Dimitri cries out. "I'm a bad—"

 _Thrust_.

"—influence—"

 _Thrust_.

"—on you then."

He pushes in again and again, still slow, but progressively deeper and harder in a way that has Dimitri quivering and gasping against the sheets.

"Maybe… a little," he groans, "Or maybe… you're everything I need."

Felix burns from his chest all the way to his ears. He hates him, he takes it all back, he hates him so much, Goddess he's the most embarrassing—

" _No more talking_ ," he declares, voice pinched and higher than he means for it to be. 

And indeed, the only sounds that come from Dimitri as Felix bares down on him and fucks him are a series of muffled moans and variants of Felix's name, hitched sobs and cries for,

 _"More—"_ as Felix takes a moment to adjust the angle of his hips.

 _"Harder—"_ as he slams into his prostate over and over.

 _"Faster—_ " when Felix isn't moving quickly enough for his liking.

 _"Yes, Felix, yes, yes_ _!_ Keep going _, keep going,"_ when it seems like he's got it just right.

He forgot how… how vocal Dimitri can be.

He's—

Felix wants to cover his mouth so badly so he'll _shut up_ for fuck's sake. Good Goddess how does he—

_"Yes, yes…"_

Surely he—

" _Oh, Felix…_ "

He makes Felix want to _die_. The noises he makes are embarrassing because he's _so_ _incredibly_ _turned on by_ _them._

_Is this how Dimitri feels when he fucks me?_

It must be. Has to be. 

" _Ah…_ Felix, Felix I'm getting close, _please, love. Please._ " He's begging for it, sobbing for release, bedsheets torn to shreds beneath his hands. Felix wishes he would stop saying his name, but also wishes he _wouldn't_ stop.

He works his hips frantically around Felix's cock, simultaneously bucking back on it while he rubs his dick against the bed. And Felix is forced to move his hand, forced to peel himself off of Dimitri's sweaty back, forced to dig his fingers into his hips for leverage as he pounds into that searing heat of his, heedless of the volume of his own pants and strangled moans. He feels so good. He feels absolutely amazing.

The bed creaks below them with every shift of Dimitri's body as he twists and shakes and grinds against the sheets, completely and utterly coming undone under Felix's hands. It's exhilarating that he's the only one who gets to see this side of Dimitri, wholly debauched and desperate and so unbelievably, devastatingly _gorgeous._

"Shit," he gasps. "Shit, I don't think I can last much longer," he admits. Certainly not with Dimitri's ass squeezing around him like this, he can't, certainly not with Dimitri taking everything he's giving him so deliciously well. His legs are cramping, hips slapping against Dimitri's ass faster and faster.

He can feel it building, the pressure unbearable.

Almost… _almost…_

He doubles down on his efforts to fuck Dimitri, yanking him back by his hips so hard he just about loses his balance on the bed. 

"Mmn… just a little more," Dimitri groans, pushing back to meet him "Yes... _yes!"_

"Yeah…" Felix agrees, "Yeah, yeah, I think I...I…" His mouth drops open, " _Ohh—!"_ as his hips suddenly stutter, spasming erratically. Then they cease and the next thing he knows he's coming with one sharp final thrust.

" _Shit! Mmn…_ " he moans, lightheaded, his nails leaving angry red marks on Dimitri's hips from the iron grip he has on them. "Shit… _shit_." His dick twitches and jerks as he fills Dimitri in short spurts, slowing only when he's completely spent. He slumps over, panting against Dimitri's back, sweaty bangs clinging to his forehead and cheeks.

He's dimly aware of Dimitri shuddering beneath him as he reaches his own orgasm, rutting against the bed with a soft groan, Felix's name on his lips. Felix holds him, rocking him through it.

*

They're quiet for a while, Felix lazily nuzzling Dimitri's back, and peppering it with small kisses. He carefully pulls out and happily situates himself in his lover's arms as he turns over, despite the mess. It's gross, and sticky and totally worth enduring for the relaxed and blissfully content expression on Dimitri's face. He loves it. Felix wants to kiss him. 

So he sprawls on top of him, hands in his messy hair and kisses the daylights out of him. He responds eagerly, but more languid than he normally would, and it's...really nice. Kissing Dimitri is always nice, it's just that lazy post coital makeouts are one of Felix's favourite things that he will never admit to, even on his deathbed.

Dimitri sighs when they part, allowing Felix to rest on top of him, curled against his chest. He strokes Felix's hair.

"I should… clean us up and get back to work," he says after a few minutes. Felix makes a noise of protest when he tries to get up, bodily pushes him back down in spite of his lethargy.

"No," he grumbles. "Stay. Do it later."

"Ah, but…"

"But _nothing_. Stay. Rest."

"Hmm… a nap _does_ sound nice," he murmurs, taking one of Felix's hands, kisses it. "I'm sorry about your sheets. I'll replace them."

"First my headboard, now my sheets," Felix mutters. "You're a menace in my bedroom, Dimitri."

And Dimitri, a grown man, pouts, he actually _pouts_ at this. "I don't mean to be…" 

"Hmm, hmm...sure, sure." He kisses him again before he has the chance to reply, and shrugs. "It's fine. I'll get you back one day." His lips then curl into a smug smile. "Also, I win, by the way."

Dimitri is silent, staring dumbly at him. Then he laughs, deep and rich and so happy it makes Felix's heart skip a beat. He smiles, genuinely this time, hiding it in Dimitri's chest.

" _Yes_ ," Dimitri chokes out between peals of laughter, " _Yes, I guess you do_."  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Slow claps it out.  
> You did it, Dimitri.
> 
> Come find me on Twitter: [@Bumblevetr](https://twitter.com/Bumblevetr)


End file.
